


Sherlollipops - Honey

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [136]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's so bad about pet names, anyway? Molly might have a convincing argument 'for' to counter Sherlock's argument 'against'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Honey

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt by itsmssherlocked on tumblr, for my insomnia flash ficlet marathon in the wee hours of a Tuesday morning.

“I hate nicknames.”

Molly pouted. “Oh come on, what’s wrong with them?"

Sherlock sniffed disdainfully. “They’re juvenile and utterly unnecessary. What’s wrong with just using our own names?”

“ _Everyone_ uses our own names,” Molly pointed out, running her hands up his bare chest. They were stood in the middle of their bedroom, having been in the process of changing for bed when Molly had chosen to call him something other than his preferred (given!) name. “Even your brother. Don’t you want me to call you something different than what your brother calls you? At least during sex,” she added in a very seductive purr.

Sherlock swallowed. Hard. “Well,” he said hoarsely as his wife pulled him down for a lingering kiss, pressing her body against his, “I suppose ‘honey’ isn’t all _that_ bad.”


End file.
